Strawberry Love
by Lady Camille
Summary: A fic for Infantrum Black and White Challenge. Ichigo berharap apa yang dikatakan Rukia tidak benar, dan malam nanti Renji akan kembali berteriak mengganggunya, bertengkar sebelum berangkat menangani apapun yang muncul. Yaoi Ichigo x Renji. R n R!


**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo

**Set**: White // Romance;Fluff (Apakah ada humornya? Sudah lama saya tidak membuat humor T.T)

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Renji

**Warning**: Shonen-ai. Ya, ini fict YAOI. Boy x Boy! Yang tidak suka jangan membaca.

-

Fict untuk memenuhi tantangan Blackpapillon-san.

**Infantru****m Black and White Challenge**

Enjoy mina..!

-

STRAWBERRY LOVE

By

Niero Uchisa

# Chapter 1 : Wish #

-

RIIIIIIGGGGGG.....

Dering panjang memekakkan telinga itu membangunkan Ichigo, dengan malas tangannya menggapai weker dan membantingnya. Alih-alih jatuh ke lantai, Kon yang malang menjadi korban. Menerima waker yang dilempar Ichigo dengan telak. Sementara tersangka pelemparan kembali melanjutkan tidur.

Mendengar teriakan Kon terpaksa membuatnya bangun kembali. Ya, Kon jauh lebih berfungsi sebagai weker daripada weker itu sendiri. Buktinya Ichigo benar-benar bangun, kan?

Ichigo menghela napas. Kon, yang berteriak-teriak pun tidak didengarnya. "Berisik!" hanya kata itu yang terucap.

Tidak ada niat untuk adu mulut dengan boneka singa gepeng jejajian itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong, sakit dan sedih. Seperti ada yang hilang saat melihat seseorang harus dibawa kembali ke Soul Society dengan luka yang sangat parah. Luka karena bertarung dengan salah satu Arrancar. Harusnya dia bisa menyelamatkannya seandainya datang tepat waktu, menyelamatkan seseorang yang selama ini bersamanya. Teman bertengkarnya. Tapi kenapa baru sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih, sesuatu yang bermakna lebih dalam. Cinta.. dia memang mencintai Renji Abarai. Cupit memang sembarangan sekali memainkan panahnya, tidak peduli sejenis ataupun hetero. Manusia atau pun roh.

Ichigo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, hari ini Minggu. Jadi dia bisa seharian bersantai di rumah, kecuali ada Holow yang tiba-tiba muncul.

'Seandainya Renji ada disini.' Matanya menerawang pada langit-langit. Memutar kembali hari-harinya, bagaimana tiba-tiba Renji ada di kamarnya, membangunkannya di tengah malam karena ada Holow atau Arrancar yang membuat kekacauan. Semua terekam jelas. Renji yang selalu membuatnya jengkel, selalu membuatnya marah-marah. Juga sosok menyebalkan yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan bebas. Tertawa, tersenyum hanya bersama Renji.

"Heh! Ichigo!" tiba-tiba seseorang sudah nangkring di jendela kamarnya.

"Ikkaku?" katanya cuek.

"Aku ada kabar dari komunitas roh!" cowok botak ber-eyeshadow merah ini mengambil tempat duduk di meja Ichigo.

"Hah?" Ichigo masih tampak cuek, padahal dalam hatinya berharap kalau kabar yang dibawa Ikkaku itu tentang Renji.

"Kapten Unohana berhasil mengobati Renji!" Ikkaku berkata sambil mengamati, kalau-kalau ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Ichigo. Dan GREAT.

"Serius?" wajah kaku Ichigo mendadak jadi sedikit cerah. "Lalu?"

"Ya, kapten Byakuya menariknya untuk kembali bertugas di komunitas roh, dan keamanan Karakura diserahkan ke divisi 11. Kaptenku sekarang di rumah Urahara!" sedikit terlihat senyum jahil di bibir Ikkaku. Orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka berdua kebanyakan sudah mulai curiga.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu, ngapain kau disitu terus?" kening Ichigo berkerut melihat si botak masih duduk santai di mejanya.

"Ya sudah aku pergi, kapten Kenpachi dan Yumichika pasti sudah menungguku!" Ikkaku langsung melesat, melompat-lompat diatas genting.

"Terserahlah! Bilang saja tidak mau pisah lama-lama sama Yumichika," tidak ambil pusing, Ichigo mengambil handuknya dan mandi. 'Syukurlah.. tapi benarkah kau tidak akan kembali ke kota Karakura, Renji?'

-o0o-

Benar adanya kalau Byakuya Kuchiki menahan Renji untuk tetap berada di komunitas roh. Untuk kasus ini semua orang juga tahu, sang kapten pindah haluan jadi penyuka sejenis sejak kematian Hisana—istrinya. Dan berita Byakuya ada affair dengan wakilnya itu juga sudah menyebar. Memicu virus yaoi di Soul Society. Tidak heran Jushiro mengejar-ngejar Toushiro, entah dipicu dari julukan Shiro-chan karena kemiripan nama mereka, atau karena Lord of Winter itu kelewat imut sehingga Jushiro rela melakukan apa saja sampai tidak peduli penyakitnya. Banyak sekali hadiah yang diberikan, semata-mata hanya untuk menarik hati Toushiro. Tapi.. sampai saat ini. Belum ada hasil. Yang membuahkan hasil manis justru Ikkaku dan Yumichika. Entah sejak kapan orang-orang aneh bawahan Kenpachi Zaraki itu menjalin cinta. Bahkan kapten mereka yang dikenal sadis sempat membatu memergoki 2 anak buahnya itu berciuman.

Oke.. kembali ke Renji dan Byakuya. Mungkin apa yang dialami Jushiro sama seperti yang dialami Byakuya. Target belum tertarik, padahal gosip sudah tersebar. Dan kenyataannya Renji selalu menolak perhatian khusus dari kaptennya sendiri. Ya.. karena Renji tertarik pada orang lain. Dia tertarik pada strawberry berambut orange itu. Dan bagaimana caranya dia kabur dari komunitas roh kalau sekarang sang kapten mengurungnya seperti ini?

'Ichigo.. maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tidak mau kembali ke Karakura, tapi aku kalah melawan kapten. Terpaksa aku tinggal disini. Kau memang tidak tahu Ichigo, kalau selama ini aku menyukaimu. Aku berharap kau kemari, membebaskan aku dan membawaku ke dunia manusia. Aku merasa nyaman disana, aku mulai menikmati memakai gigai walau awalnya terasa menyesakkan. Itu semua karena kau.. Ichigo Kurosaki!' jeritan dalam hati seorang Renji Abarai yang sengak sekalipun ternyata menginginkan sang pangeran.

-o0o-

Wangi sitrus menyelimuti Ichigo yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dari rambutnya masih meneteskan air. Tapi mandi sekalipun tidak dapat menyegarkan jiwanya, pikirannya masih terpusat pada seorang Renji

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Terlalu asyik degan kecamuk yang ada di dadanya, Ichigo sampai tidak menyadari kalau lagi-lagi kamarnya menjadi tempat persinggahan Shinigami. Dipikir-pikir benar kalau kamarnya ini sudah tanpa privasi karena Shinigami-Shinigami itu bebas keluar masuk dengan sesuka hati.

"Ru.. Rukia?" Ichigo tergagap.

"Melamunkan apa? Renji?" Rukia menebak langsung. "Sebenarnya.. apa kau tidak ingin ke seiretei lagi? Renji dikurung kak Byakuya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo semakin mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya dia memang ditugaskan di komunitas roh lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, sebenarnya kak Byakuya.. er.. menyukai Renji dan yah.. kau tahu kan?" Rukia kabingungan gimana menjelaskannya pada Ichigo.

"Apanya yang tahu? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam.

"Idiot! Terserah padamu!" Rukia sebal juga akhirnya melihat Ichigo, kemudian bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang lagi-lagi kebanyakan berpikir.

Berharap.. berharap apa yang dikatakan Rukia tidak benar, dan malam nanti Renji akan kembali berteriak mengganggunya, bertengkar sebelum berangkat menangani Menos atau apapun yang muncul.

-o0o-

Renji terus menggerutu di ruangan bersegel itu, dan Byakuka dengan kejutekan tingkat maksimal tidak berniat membebaskan wakilnya.

"Kapten! Apa maumu?" kata Renji tajam.

Dan sang kapten sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab. Byakuya bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengumbar omongan. Dia hanya ingin dimengerti dan mengerti Renji. Bukannya selama ini Renji mengaguminya. Harusnya Renji tahu perasaannya selama ini. Perasaan dalam hati yang kini lebih diutamakan dari pada peraturan dan hukum komunitas roh. Tapi bukannya Byakuya juga sudah tahu kalau perasaan Renji bukan untuknya. Hanya saja dia tidak mau tahu.. dia hanya ingin memiliki Renji. Tidak peduli Renji suka atau tidak.

-

-

**TBC**

-

-

-

Maaf kalau terlalu singkat, tapi batas minimal 500 kata kan? Jadi tidak melanggar aturan ^^

Saya lagi stuck, tapi sudah terikat Challenge.. T.T

Dan terima kasih pada Dani Kouryuu, Dilia Shiraishi, Wolfie Cielshitsuji, trio nista sistas a.k.a. Bloominpopies, himura kyou, konohafled, dan teman-teman infat yang lain ^^

-

Review please...


End file.
